


Breeding Ground: Be Our Guest

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [115]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, Doppelganger, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Library Sex, Light Bondage, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Things Get heated when Hermione Granger encounters Harry with what appears to be be her alternate universe doppelganger.  Harry/Hermione Granger/Belle(Beauty and the Beast). First posted as a blog exclusive Breeding Ground Chapter On March 19th, 2017.
Relationships: Belle (Disney)/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Breeding Ground [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 46





	Breeding Ground: Be Our Guest

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on March 19th, 2017. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html

**Be Our Guest(Hermione Granger from Harry Potter and Belle from Beauty in the Beast)**

In an all too familiar sight, Hermione Granger found herself in a library. In a not too familiar sight, Hermione Granger found herself bound and gagged, unable to move or speak in the library. It all had to do with the fact she was very curious to where her best friend, Harry Potter was going in his free time. She noticed a portal open, and Hermione followed through the portal.

That was her first mistake, as the portal trip made her dizzy, and caused her to fall down on the ground. Then, the next thing she knew, she was bound and gagged. And she watched the sight several feet away from her, heart beating fast.

Harry pressed his lips up against the brunette librarian against the shelf of the librarian. Hermione would be remiss if she didn’t say there was a passing resemblance between herself and this mystery woman. Oh sure, there were a few differences, namely her hair was straight, while Hermione’s was more of the curly variety, bordering on bushy on her worst hair days. Thankfully though, those days were not as far and far between.

Hermione flushed for a moment, realizing the girl had a slightly more rounded ass as well than her. The chest was about the same size. Hermione’s C-Cup breasts were merely above average compared to some of the witches in her year at Hogwarts.

Speaking of ass, and one Hermione was looking at, Harry cupped girls ass hard, and squeezing it. She breathed heavily and pulled away from Harry. A kiss followed with Harry working his tongue into her mouth. Hermione had no idea Harry could kiss like that. Now it was really turning her mind into mush, something which Hermione avoided at all costs.

“It looks like our guest has woken up,” the girl responded. “Hello……you took a nasty spill….but I guess that’s the price you pay for trying to follow someone through a magic portal.”

Hermione blinked and sighed, she supposed that was the price she had to pay indeed. She turned her head off to the side and tried to speak, but the gag was still in her mouth.

“Hermione, Hermione, Hermione,” Harry responded. “What are we going to do with you? You thought you could just follow me through a portal……and I’m sure because of your curiosity, you want to know what’s going on, don’t you?”

She nodded in response. Those brown eyes filled with so much wonder and curiosity, it was very hard for her to hold her head up straight.

“Well, I’ve discovered there are multiple worlds out there,” Harry said. “And there are beautiful women in each world, who are just begging to have some fun.”

So, that was where Harry was going every night. He was going to other dimensions and sleeping with women. Hermione shook her head, wondering how many he slept in. The possibilities of universes could be very infinite to be honest.

“Don’t think about it too hard,” Harry said. “The fact is, my powers are increasing the more women I sleep with. And I’ve been going on a run through these universes every night….I figured it was only a matter of time before you tried to figure out what I was doing.”

Harry moved closer towards Hermione. He had been in her personal space, and Hermione felt a little nervous. Would she be sent home? Or would he just leave her here to watch what he did to this woman.

“I don’t think you two have been introduced,” Harry said. “Hermione, this is Belle. Belle, this is Hermione.”

“Oh, she looks like one of the uptight ones,” Belle responded with a playful smile. “Almost like she needs the stick removed from her arse, and replaced with something a big bigger, and a bit more fun.”

Hermione was trying to protest she did not have a stick shoved up that part of her body. There were two problems, namely the fact the gag was on her mouth and she was unable to speak. Therefore all she could do was stare.

“I’ve been trying to get her to loosen enough for years,” Harry said.

“Maybe, you need to try a bit harder,” Belle said.

She reached over and slipped the gag from Hermione’s mouth. Hermione was about ready to protest, but Belle shut her up with a very passionate kiss. Tongue and all, with her hands cupped on Hermione’s face. She struggled against the kiss for a few seconds, but found herself returning it, craving more of the kiss.

Belle’s lips left Hermione’s and then in an instant, the gag had been slipped back over her mouth. Hermione looked at them, longing for more. She realized her nipples poked out from the other side of her shirt.

“Oh, Hermione,” Harry responded, smiling in response. “What will we ever do with you? Who knew under this prim and proper rule biding woman, there’s a nympho just waiting to break out. Given what your Mum is like, I think it’s only hereditary though.”

Hermione blinked suddenly. Did Harry just imply what she thought he was implying?

No time to think about the fact Harry might have been in relations with her mother….no that was too chaste, Harry might have been fucking her mother. Oh god, Hermione was getting a nose bleed from the very thought. Was she the only woman who didn’t get a taste of Harry’s cock?

Not that she wanted a taste of Harry’s cock, okay maybe she was curious a little bit. But, still, she didn’t need anything like that. She was independent, strong, she wasn’t ruled by the whims of her vagina. She was a proud feminist woman, who didn’t need any man.

But, why did the thought of watching Harry fuck this woman who resembled her before her sound so enticing. And now the woman was removing Harry’s shirt and pulling it over his head. His muscular body had been revealed inch by inch. Hermione’s gaze burned towards Harry.

‘You are objectifying your best friend,’ Hermione tried to tell herself. ‘I don’t care how hot he is, and how toned he is, and how much you want his cock rammed between….oh bloody hell!’

Hermione was turning into the absolute thing she hated the most. She looked down on other women for objectifying Harry as a sex object, because he was famous. It didn’t matter if he was attractive, and it didn’t matter if he didn’t mind. He was not a piece of meat just to be ogled.

Personally, Hermione blamed the Dursleys for this. Perhaps Harry wouldn’t have had a need to fuck everything with two legs if he had a stable home life.

Harry turned Belle around and she giggled, with Harry kissing her on the back of the neck. His hands lightly caressed the underside of her breasts through her shirt.

“You knew sooner or later she would take the bait, didn’t you?” Belle asked. “Are you going to break her?”

Harry smiled and rubbed his fingers between Belle’s thighs underneath her skirt and it caused her to breath heavily. Her breasts already came out of her top and Harry pushed her panties down, to reveal her dripping slit.

“Are you ready to be fucked?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Belle responded. “Always with you.”

Harry’s cock lined up towards Belle’s pussy and he made sure Hermione caught a nice long look at it. His cock plunged into the depths of the sexy brunette woman when he rammed her into the bookself

Belle closed her eyes to really feeling Harry plunging into her. The slightly muffled sigh coming across the room made her even better. Her thighs squeezed together and took more of Harry’s cock inside of her.

“I waited for a long time to fuck this pussy again,” Harry said. “It’s so tight, feels so good, so nice, so warm.”

“Your big cock feels nice in my pussy!” Belle yelled. “I don’t know whether or not I could have lived without it.”

Hermione would have liked to think her sigh had been one of frustration, dismay, or maybe disgust. However, she knew something else was going on with her body. Harry’s large, throbbing cock, which she knew was much bigger than the statistical average, pumped into Belle from behind. His hands cupped Belle’s breasts and squeezed them.

It was very easy for Hermione’s imagination to run away and imagine Harry fucking her from behind in the same way, ramming her into the librarian book shelf. Hermione tried to recite any facts she could think of, to stave off her arousal, but all she thought about was what Harry was doing for her.

“Damn, what woman wouldn’t like this inside of her?”

Now, Belle was showing off, and making sure Hermione knew how much she liked the pounding she felt. Hermione closed her eyes and tried not to think about it. She obviously made a horrible mistake in coming here tonight, and now she was being punished.

‘Lesson learned, never follow your best friend through a mystery portal,’ Hermione thought in a daze.

“Hello, Hermione.”

Hermione looked up and thought she was seeing things. She saw a copy of Harry Potter standing in front of her, and that was just not possible. She looked over Harry’s shoulder, and spotted Harry ramming Belle from behind, pushing her up against the bookshelf.

“Duplication spells,” Harry said. “I duplicated myself.”

Okay, this made Hermione wet in the panties, because duplication of a human body and making it sentient was so far beyond NEWT level it was obscene. You had to duplicate everything cell by cell, and it was a very tedious process to do so. Yet, Harry made it as simple as a Levitation Charm.

It was a charm she never had a thought of doing.

“You feel tense,” Harry said. “Why don’t I relieve some of that tension?”

The moment Harry placed a hand on Hermione’s thigh and squeezed it, she closed her eyes in thinly veiled pleasure. Her heart started to race with Harry rubbing his fingers up and down her thigh, slowly easing towards her panties.

“And you’re wet, very wet,” Harry said.

Hermione’s skirt rolled up and revealed her panties. They were wet, and it was just after the miniature orgasm she had, after realizing Harry could perform duplication charms. He pulled her panties back, and revealed a very sizeable bush of dark hair between her legs.

She hadn’t had a chance to shave in a while down there, and it looked like a jungle down there. Hermione half-expected a wild animal to pop out or something.

“No worries.”

The hair disappeared from Hermione, trimming her bush down to a single strip of hair. A single strip of hair which was shaped like a lightning bolt, and Hermione could not help, but think she had just been branded by Harry.

“So, tell me what you want?” Harry asked.

“It’s…not right,” Hermione said. “You sleeping with all of these women….it’s not right…….”

“It’s fulfilling a simple human need,” Harry said. “Is it not right that I’m sleeping with all of these women? Or is it not right that I’m not sleeping with you?”

Hermione didn’t even dignify this particular question with a response. The tip of Harry’s finger touched her womanhood and it was like electricity flowed through her loins. Hermione’s body betrayed her, as she lifted her hips.

“Harry, you….send me home before we do something that ruins our friendship,” Hermione begged him.

Harry just smiled and eased the finger inside of Hermione. Hermione’s words said one thing, but her body said something else entirely. It was obvious how she wanted something, which she was mad at herself about wanting.

On the other side of the librarian, the prime copy of Harry tightened his grip on Belle’s hips and slammed into her. The beautiful woman’s screams of passion echoed through the librarian the deeper Harry buried himself inside her.

“Keep it up!” Belle yelled. “Oh for the love of, don’t stop!”

Harry had no intention of stopping, not until he was completely and totally balls deep inside of this beautiful woman. Belle’s screams escalated the deeper Harry pushed deep inside of her. Her pussy gripped Harry as hard as possible. His balls kept slapping against her thighs, and made her feel good.

“You’re going to cum for me again, aren’t you?” Harry asked. “Don’t hold back, make sure everyone here’s how much you want this.”

Belle gave out a scream of passion. Harry’s hands, along with his cock worked out one of the best orgasms Belle ever received in her life. Harry kept drilling her as possible. Each time he pushed deep inside of her body, it made Belle tingle in anticipation.

“They’re having a lot of fun, aren’t they?”

The duplicate pushed his finger inside of Hermione’s pussy and then released it. She shivered underneath the tough. One more finger pushed deep inside of her body, and Harry fingered her deep and fast. He pulled away from her before Hermione could receive the orgasm.

“Tell me what you want,” Harry said.

“We can’t!” Hermione begged.

“Can you think of any reason why we can’t, or maybe we shouldn’t?”

Harry cupped Hermione’s cheek and gave her a kiss which caused her mind to completely shut down. It was a kiss which made women lose all sense of reality to the situation going on. Hermione’s nerve endings exploded, and this was just because of one kiss.

“I want to,” Hermione whispered, almost whimpering in pleasure.

“You want to do what?” Harry asked. “Go to the library?”

“Don’t make me say it, please don’t make me say it,” Hermione said.

“Say what?” Harry asked.

Hermione knew this was karma coming back to bite her in a big way. She finally gave in to her base, animalistic desires. The final barrier shredded and Hermione struggled against herself. She could see Harry standing before her, not moving.

He was completely naked, and Hermione’s eyes locked on his cock. Hermione put a finger up to her mouth and was mortified to find herself drooling. Her breathing increased, and Hermione thought she was going to pass out from what she saw.

The prime copy of Harry pushed Belle against the bookshelf where they were standing face to face. Belle wrapped her legs around Harry and had been fucked nice and hard. Her eyes glazed over when running her hands down. Belle squeezed Harry’s waist and took his cock.

“Again!” Belle moaned.

Harry ran his fingers up her leg and caused the woman beneath his intrusions to squeal in pleasure. Harry picked up the pace and drove his cock inside of her tightening body. Belle squeezed Harry hard and released him with a fluid series of thrusts. He was getting closer and closer, having planted his hard rod inside of her body as much as he could.

Belle tightened up around Harry and started to moan. Every time those big balls slapped against her smooth thighs, Belle thought she was going to explode with so much pleasure. Her nail raked down the side of Harry’s neck when he kept driving himself inside of her body.

“I have you,” Harry said. “Right where I want you.”

Harry picked up the pace and drove Belle to another orgasm. He pushed his cock inside of her, his balls dangerously close to exploding. The thought of his duplicate teasing Hermione and making her give into her base instincts made him just ram into her doppleganger’s body even faster.

“Bring me over to her, after you cum,” Belle breathed.

A naughty shimmer danced through Belle’s eyes, and the sexiness radiating off of the woman made Harry only drive his hard cock into her. Belle squeezed down on Harry’s hard rod and pumped him until those liquids started to spurt out and fill her pussy up with so much cum.

Hermione closed her eyes, and she opened them, to realize Harry was gone. That was close, she nearly broke.

“Hello, Hermione.”

The chair tilted back and formed a makeshift bed. Hermione looked up and saw a smiling Belle hovering at the edge. She looked down at the nearly identical nude body of the other girl. Hermione’s eyes traveled down her perky breasts, toned stomach, sexy ass, long legs.

One part of Belle’s body caught Hermione most of all.

“You want to lick the cum out of my pussy, don’t you?” Belle asked.

“Your vagina is quite….it looks quite……”

“Hermione, we’re not in Health class,” Belle lectured. “This is a pussy….it’s made for a cock, which shoots cum inside of it….and it’s occasionally made for licking. Where you lick Harry’s cum out of my pussy, and taste what you’ve been missing all of these years.”

Belle sat down on Hermione’s face and caused her to gasp in surprise. The only thing she could do was open her mouth and wrap her lips around Belle’s nether lips. Her pussy tasted really good, Hermione wasn’t going to lie. She also tasted something, something really delicious.

“Yes, that’s Harry’s cum you’re eating!” Belle mewled, grinding herself up and down on Hermione’s face. “And you’re enjoying eating your best friends cum out of another woman’s pussy. Oh, you must really like it….could it be true the perfect little feminist is nothing but a cum-guzzling slut who wants her best friend to fuck her brains out?”

Always the innocent ones, they folded the fastest? Belle had been liberated thanks to Harry, and it looked like they were going to do the same to a woman.

“I can’t like this!” Hermione begged Belle.

“But, you are liking this!” Belle sang at the top of her lungs. “Eat my pussy….eat it up real good! You like the taste, it’s good for you?

Belle dropped down and spread Hermione’s legs. The two girls eat each other out, sucking the juices from each other’s pussy. Hermione had finally been broken and she craved nothing other the other girl’s juices, Harry’s cum, and eventually his cock in her pussy.

“That’s right, she tastes so good,” Belle responded.

Harry leaned in to kiss Belle and taste Hermione.

“I’m sure there will be plenty of time to eat her later,” Belle said. “But, you know what she needs now, don’t you?”

Hermione tried in vain to keep her legs shut, but some mysterious force caused them to open. A heat pulsed between her thighs, and horror spread through the woman’s mind. She really wanted this, and bad as well. Her body flushed with pleasure.

“Harry, I need you to fuck me!” Hermione begged him.

The words sounded wrong, but at the same time right. Hermione knew she had no one to blame but herself, for crossing a line they could never come back from.

Hermione had been stripped out of the rest of her clothes, and she could feel Harry’s naked body pressing on top of hers. The brunette’s mind completely shut down from what Harry was doing to her. His cock lightly touched her lower lips and came closer to entering her.

“Harry, please!” Hermione begged him.

“Of course, Hermione,” Harry said. “All you had to do was ask nicely, and I would have fucked you any time. What are friends for?”

‘Forgive me,’ Hermione thought to herself.

She had become just another witch, hopelessly devoted to Harry Potter. And she disrespected her best friend by treating him as a sex object, but fuck it all to hell, it felt so good. Harry’s cock penetrating her body made Hermione feel like she had been reborn once again.

The hips of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger joined. Harry ran his hands all over her body, feeling every inch.

“It feels good doesn’t it?” Harry asked.

“Yes!”

Hermione finally decided to get over herself and enjoy the large cock pushing into her body. She could see Belle smiling beside her and watching the spectacle, waiting for her turn with Harry. Harry’s hands ran down her legs and caused Hermione to shudder in response.

“I should have dragged you into a classroom and fucked your brains out years ago. You might have been a lot less uptight.”

No time to reflect on Harry’s declaration, but it most certainly caused pleasurable tremors to course through Hermione’s eyes. She hated to sound cliché, but damn it, Harry had the magic touch. Every single inch of her body had been caressed.

Harry rammed his cock into Hermione’s eager pussy. She was so tight, and he filled her up all of the way. He could feel Hermione’s body shake underneath his. He grabbed her perky breasts and squeezed them. Harry rose up once again and slammed down onto her.

The first orgasm with a cock buried inside of her filled Hermione’s body. She knew there would be many more, and Harry only gave her enough time to process how good she felt.

“OH, MORGANA’S TITS!” Hermione yelled.

“They’re quite nice,” Harry commented.

Why was Hermione not surprised Harry knew? Another orgasm passed through her body, this one more intense than the first one. Then a third one, building on the pressure of the first two. Hermione lifted up off of the makeshift bed and took Harry’s body.

“Remember, you’re being fucked in a library,” Harry told her.

Hermione tightened her grip around Harry. She was being fucked, fucked hard in a librarian.

“Oh, I think you’ve broken your best friend, “Belle said. “I wonder if she’ll stay away long enough for the grand finale!”

Hermione refused to pass out before she felt Harry’s cum inside of her body. But, damn, he was making it very hard. The sheer intensity of all of these orgasms struck Hermione like a lightning bolt. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her body and drove himself into her.

“Please, Harry!” Hermione yelled.

She needed his cum so bad, her body was going to explode if she didn’t get what she wanted. Harry planted his rod inside of Hermione and pulled almost all the way from her, before pushing his hard cock inside of her tightening pussy. Harry rose from Hermione and dropped down inside of her, stretching her out.

Another orgasm hit Hermione, and Harry rode her overtaxed cunt all the way to the end.

“Cum inside me, now!” Hermione yelled.

Harry was going to let her act of bossiness go, this time. He could always spank her later, but now, he needed release, and Hermione’s pussy was available.

Just barely, Hermione remained awake in time to feel Harry’s cum shoot into her insides. Their thighs clashed together. Bodies connected with each other when Harry pushed in and out of Hermione, emptying every single last drop of cum from his balls inside of the witch beneath him.

“Harry, yes!” Hermione begged him. “Mmm, yes!”

Hermione tensed her walls around Harry and drained as much cum as possible from his balls and made sure it got buried inside of her pussy.

Harry finished cumming inside of her pussy. Another woman succumbed, and this one had been a tough nut to crack. She was the Moby Dick of women, to his Captain Ahab, but Harry finally broke Hermione. And to think, all it took was the help of a girl who could be her inter-dimensional doppleganger.

She then passed out, and no sooner did Harry pull out, Belle crawled between the unconscious Hermione’s legs and took a taste test of combined juices flowing between Hermione’s thighs. This naughty action proved Harry’s work was far from over.

End. 


End file.
